


【皮花/PWP】生日“晚餐”

by veraaa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraaa/pseuds/veraaa
Summary: ※皮克x拉基蒂奇   注意避雷※私设是我的，胜利总是巴萨的※生日当晚到底发生了什么呢？





	【皮花/PWP】生日“晚餐”

胜利的喜悦是可以冲淡一切的不愉快，让人沉溺其中，像堕入欲望的海洋，交织，升腾。伊万一睁眼就撞进了皮克蓝色的眸子里，和他梦里去过的海边是一样的色彩，他的那片海，他在那里捧起过白沙，亲吻过绿叶还有赤身拥抱过他的海。前倾身子，吻上了皮克的蓝眼睛。“好看的蓝眼睛，属于我的蓝色。”伊万勾勾嘴唇，笑着说。

 

皮克听惯了他的小朋友的美丽语言，尤其是在赞美他发小里奥•梅西的时候，优美且逻辑清晰缜密的发言总是让伊万得到别人的赞赏。对于皮克来说，伊万的情话是他的蜜糖。什么时候听到都会让他一阵悸动。伸手一把抱起来躺在沙发上休息的伊万，他们在感情初期就说过，两个人的感情要合理公平，不要把一方当做“女孩子”。当然所有感情里都有更受宠的一方，显然，在这场爱情故事里，伊万是更受宠的一方，但是这不代表他只享受不回报。

 

皮克抱着怀里的人，大手不安分的捏了捏怀里人的屁股。如愿得到了一个暴栗。“我饿了！杰里！”伊万不满的蹬了蹬腿，像一只仰头躺在水面上的小水獭。“别急，今天做了好多吃的，我给你做的，我怎么会饿到我们的小寿星呢，还是一上场就助攻得分的小功臣。”皮克说着把怀里的人放在厨房台子上坐好。伊万扭头，看到一旁的餐桌上果然已经做了很多菜肴，作罢，乖乖等着皮克的安排。

 

会做饭的男人讨人爱。伊万拄着下巴看着在一旁拌沙拉的皮克心里起了坏心思，偶尔调皮一下不会被责怪的。想着，就踢掉拖鞋，抬脚蹭了蹭对方的大长腿。扎脚，伊万愤愤。看对方没反应，伊万又把脚伸了过去，还没等他做什么就被一把抓住了脚踝，脚踝内侧细细的摩挲感让伊万感觉不太安全，想使劲儿把脚收回来却发现挣脱不开。再反应过来的时候，皮克已经贴着自己很近了。

 

“撒欢？”皮克贴着伊万的耳朵有一下没一下的咬着。手抓着伊万的腿向上一推，贴近了伊万的胸前，手指在对方脚踝上来回的抚摸着。“火烧起来了，还要你浇灭。”伊万耳边警铃大作，他知道危险指数正在直线上升，他想摆脱皮克的控制，偷偷让身子往一旁躲着却不想对方的动作更快，耳垂整个被含住了，对方的舌头在耳垂上摩擦，伊万张嘴想说不要，开口却成了一声嘤咛，“嗯…别……该吃饭了。”

 

皮克本想吃了饭再吃伊万，可耐不住有小家伙自己冲锋陷阵。海蓝色的眼眸暗了暗，伸手精准的拿到了今天新买的炼乳，“先吃你，再吃饭。”话音伴随着是深入的亲吻，舌头顶开金发美人的牙关顺进去肆无忌惮的扫荡，勾起对方躲闪的小舌头纠缠发出了呜呜的呜咽声，喘息沉重，适度的舔舐轻咬嘴唇也会让爱人沉沦欲海。伊万软了身子，没有刚刚那么反抗。他不介意和皮克做爱，那是他的爱人他的伴侣，只是今天的地方太过尴尬，在厨房里。这让适应卧室软床的伊万没有了安全感。他抓着皮克的袖子试图讨价还价“杰里，我们去卧室好么。”声音带着不自觉的撒娇，毕竟求人要有正确的态度。

 

“不。”拒绝来的简单干脆，“今天听我的。”亲吻仍在继续，伊万索性也随了皮克的心愿，让自己放松的享受即将发生的性爱。伸手摸到了皮克衬衫的扣子想解开，却被拽了下来，他不解的看着对方。皮克指了指他，伊万明白，这是要求自己脱干净。伊万跳下整理台站在皮克两腿之间，慢条斯理的解着自己衬衫扣子。“真的不能去卧室嘛？”伊万脱掉裤子前不死心的追问。皮克的无动于衷让他明了。置气一般的给自己脱光，把衬衫裤子都扔到了一边。仰头闭眼对着皮克。

 

“今天要吃炼乳伊万。”挤了一些炼乳在手上，轻车熟路摸到伊万两腿之间，炼乳软化粘腻的触感在伊万的性器上化开，皮克大手娴熟的上下撸动着，拇指指甲不时搔刮着龟头加重伊万的敏感。伊万被对方的手活取悦着，发出了舒服的呻吟声，忍不住抬起一条腿勾住他的腰让自己又坐上了整理台，伊万贴近皮克在他的喉结上轻轻啃咬留下晶莹的口水印和微红的牙印。皮克感受到手心里胀大的性器，“还有更舒服的，伊万小朋友好好享受。”话音一落皮克低头含住了手里握着的性器，舌尖顶着马眼处打转，轻柔的卷走上面抹着的炼乳，逐渐深入，口腔包裹柱身，上下吞吐着吃掉了大半的炼乳。口腔内侧的湿润和热度让伊万忍不住夹紧双腿，手指不耐寂寞的摸上自己胸前，模仿着皮克之前的动两指揉捏着挺立的小红豆，给予自己更多的快感。“杰里，不要含太深……我会忍不住的。”他怕自己忍不住射进皮克嘴里。皮克加快了嘴上动作连续上下的动着在感觉快到伊万的临界点的时候把嘴里含着的鸡巴吐了出去，故意侧脸一边看着伊万迷醉的样子一边伸舌头舔舔柱身。

 

没有意想之中的爆发让伊万不知所措，他难受极了，两腿在皮克腰上来回蹭着。“我还没有到……杰里”他在撒娇，他想要高潮。皮克又亲了亲他嘴边的小伊万抬起了头，“自己弄，乖伊万，自己弄出来表演给我看。”伊万的脸有些发烧，可是皮克已经拉过他的手摸在他的性器上。“开始吧乖孩子。”伊万深深地吸了一口气，开始慢慢撸动自己的分身，炼乳的油腻混着皮克的口水让整个阴茎变得湿滑，他感受到自己的马眼处渗出的前列腺液，撸动的动作越发娴熟，他开始觉得不满想要更多。手指后移伸到了自己的后穴处，皮克适时的又挤了一些炼乳，微凉的炼乳滴落在穴口让伊万一阵颤抖，他借着炼乳的润滑将自己的食指挤进穴口，紧致感让他有些急躁，他想要更多，在一根手指可以进出自由以后伊万又把中指也送了进去。皮克就站在一旁大咧咧的看着这幅色情的图画，伊万浑身赤裸的坐靠在厨房的整理台上，后穴吞吐着他自己的两根手指进进出出的动作将炼乳和红肉混在一起，红色白色显得异常粉嫩。海蓝色的眸子沉了些，像是汹涌的波浪来临前的阴沉。伊万淫荡的叫声愈发明显，“嗯，好舒服。”他闭着眼一手揉捏乳头，一手抽插后穴。皮克上前把伊万的手指拽了出来，“现在换我。”说完就挺身把自己的小皮克送进他期待已久的温柔乡里。

 

突然的粗大让伊万感到一些疼痛，他不适应的叫着“好大，轻点！”皮克才不会理会他，暴风雨就要来了，谁还在乎海面的一艘可怜的小船，吹翻才是海浪的目的。低头吻住伊万的嘴不让他发出声响，身下的动作也一点没有耽误。早已经被扩张好的小穴接纳着皮克的侵袭，抽插的速度快速而干脆，带出了后穴粉嫩的红肉，已经被操舒服的伊万双腿夹紧皮克的腰身，让自己和对方更贴合。纠缠的嘴唇溢出破碎的呻吟，皮克极力吸允着伊万的舌头，想将他整个人吞进腹中。

 

“杰里…太，太快了，我想射了，！慢一点，我会被你操死的。”伊万终是没忍住出口请求他的恋人慢一些。可是他不知道他现在的状态只会更加激起对方的性欲，果然皮克不仅没有慢下来反而将他一条腿抬高让自己更加方便的在他的后穴里进出，而皮克的另一只手则圈住了他的阴茎底部。“小伊万，等着我们一起。”伊万射不了，可是快感一波一波侵蚀自己的大脑，他只想射精，他想高潮，他不顾一切的叫着，“给我，求你杰里，让我高潮……”皮克低头亲亲汗淋淋的伊万，“乖，就快了。”说着又快速抽插了几下，然后将自己释放在了伊万体内，同时也松开了禁锢伊万的手。伊万尖叫着射了出来，微凉的液体全数射在了皮克的衬衫上。没错，皮克还穿着衣服，整齐万分。“衣冠禽兽。”这是伊万在晕过去之前留给皮克的话。

 

皮克把自己的分身抽了出来，精液和化掉炼乳从伊万后穴一滴一滴流了出来。他坏心的伸手进去抠挖的两下带出了不少液体。“还挺能吃啊伊万。”好心的皮克同志本着对爱人负责的态度带着伊万去浴室清洗，当然少不了主动清洗伊万的后穴，然后不老实的又开始了新一轮的性爱。等终于从浴室整理干净出来的时候已经很晚了。生日晚餐也都变冷了。伊万生气的戳着盘子里冷掉的晚餐指责着不着调的爱人。

 

“我希望！我希望！这几天都不许碰我！”  
“到时候再说呗。亲亲伊万。”

 

伊万觉得这个气好像生不起来了，因为只有他一个人在气鼓鼓。对面一点都没反应！大猪蹄子！  
伊万吃着面包片随手挤了炼乳上去。炼乳？！反手甩出去面包片，伊万发誓以后再也不吃炼乳了！


End file.
